Red Partisan (Phantasy Star Online)
250px |game = Phantasy Star Online Episodes I, II & IV |type = Partisan |requirement = 700 ATP |stars = 10 |grind = 40 |special = Unreduced Freeze |ATP = 290-295 |DFP = 0 |ATA = 43 |MST = 0 |EVP = 0 |LCK = 0 }} : "This red partisan is a prototype, so its finish is incomplete. Letters, which say 'h,' are carved on the grip." : — In-game description Red Partisan is a partisan-class weapon in Phantasy Star Online and one of the series of red weapons. This item is only obtainable in the ultimate difficulty, and specific section IDs have a certain enemy they can hunt in order to collect this item. See the drop chart below for more information. Red Partisan can only be equipped by Hunters. When its special attack is used on the enemy, the weapon will attempt to freeze its targets. Drop Chart The Red Partisan is a decently common drop, although only a handful of section IDs could obtain it in version 3+. The ID that had the easiest chance of finding one was Whitill by hunting the rare Pal Rappy. Version 3 and Above Version 3+ includes the enhanced versions of the standard game that was rereleased onto the GameCube, XBox, and PC-exclusive Blue Burst. Versions 1 and 2 Versions 1 and 2 are the original Dreamcast releases of the game. There was also an original PC version that falls into this category but should not be confused with the Version 3 Blue Burst expansion pack. These versions had items with wildly different stats compared to the most recent releases, and it was because of balancing issues that some items were banned on the official online servers while they were operational. Not only were stats different, but rare item drop locations were as well. Related Freezing-Inflicting Rare Weapons Ice Weapons with this ability have a slight chance of freezing the target with a successful special attack. Unfortunately, there are no rare items with a fixed Ice special in Phantasy Star Online. Frost Weapons with this ability have a decent chance of freezing the target with a successful special attack. Unfortunately, there are no rare items with a fixed Frost special in Phantasy Star Online. Freeze Weapons with this ability have a good chance of freezing the target with a successful special attack. Angryfist id.png|Angry Fist|link=Angry Fist Gaebolg id.png|Gae Bolg|link=Gae Bolg Hands25justice id.png|H&S25 Justice|link=H&S25 Justice Icestaffdagon id.png|Ice Staff:Dagon|link=Ice Staff:Dagon Kaladbolg id.png|Kaladbolg|link=Kaladbolg Mace of adaman id.png|Mace of Adaman|link=Mace of Adaman Redpartisan_id.png|Red Partisan|link=Red Partisan (Phantasy Star Online) Blizzard Weapons with this ability have a great chance of freezing the target with a successful special attack. Guiltylight id.png|Guilty Light|link=Guilty Light Meteorcudgel id.png|Meteor Cudgel|link=Meteor Cudgel Sacredduster id.png|Sacred Duster|link=Sacred Duster Shouren id.png|Shouren|link=Shouren Yamato id.png|Yamato|link=Yamato Zerodivide id.png|Zero Divide|link=Zero Divide 100% Freezing There are 2 weapons in the game that are guaranteed to always freeze their target. Frozen shooter id.png|Frozen Shooter|link=Frozen Shooter Pso snow queen.png|Snow Queen|link=Snow Queen Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution : See also: Weapon Cards in PSO Episode III Red Partisan has an obtainable card in Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution. It can be obtained from card booster packs. The rate of obtaining it will depend on the player's card level when opening the packs, with higher levels having a higher chance of obtaining rarer cards. Some ability descriptions may have been modified from their listing in-game in order to clarify their usage. C.A.R.D.s with Similar Abilities C.A.R.D.s with an asterisk (*) after their name are not legitimately obtainable in the official game. Card Back Pso_ep3_nug2000_bazooka.png|NUG2000-Bazooka|link=NUG2000-Bazooka Pso ep3 panther claw.png|Panther's Claw*|link=Panther's Claw Pso ep3 red partisan.png|Red Partisan|link=Red Partisan (Phantasy Star Online) Pso ep3 sting tip.png|Sting Tip|link=Sting Tip Category:Phantasy Star Online Weapons/Partisans